


魅桃。

by lingmang



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingmang/pseuds/lingmang
Summary: 魅魔设定注意。
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 20





	魅桃。

**Author's Note:**

> 发情期魅魔设定注意。含有淫纹、男性受孕要素。

出海三个月的空条博士打开家门的时候，迎面而来的浓郁奶香呛得他差点打喷嚏。他眯起眼睛下意识的抬手驱散，不料伸出的手像是被误认成了逗猫棒，瞬间被某只烫热的小爪子逮了个正着。紧接而来是炙热而焦躁的拥抱，以及脖颈上黏糊糊的亲吻。  
他有些想笑，安抚的拍了拍怀里拱来拱去的小脑袋。现在那夸张的发型已经被折腾的一团糟，方才浓烈的牛奶味正顺着同样奶色的肌理源源不断的渗入空气，然后从博士的肺泡灌入奔涌的血液。他开始发热，呼吸随着怀中的亲吻愈演愈烈。真是够了。承太郎无奈而徒劳的扒拉几下身上的树袋熊。玄关可不是个适合做爱的地方。  
“仗助，东方仗助。”他亲吻着他尖尖的小耳朵，“听话。别在这儿做。回卧室去。”  
“我……我也想啊，”仗助这才费力的抬起头，声音听起来虚弱的发颤；“可是，承太郎先生……我已经动不了了。”  
热潮还在上涌。饿了整整三个月的小魅魔终于回到熟悉的海洋味怀抱，此时此刻过激的生理反应快要让他疯掉，虚弱的身体不由自主的贴近熟悉的男性怀抱，唇舌在那人脆弱的脖颈缠绵徘徊。第一枚吻痕烙下的时候他听见博士野兽般隐忍的闷哼，于是牛奶味的信息素越发兴奋的扩散开，将整个房间浸泡在暧昧的气氛里。  
“好了，仗助。听话。”承太郎勉强的承受着小家伙过于凶猛的攻击。小腹被热乎乎的体温蹭的发烫，他深呼吸几下压制住某个器官的冲动，将轻飘飘的魅魔一把横抱起来。这次是实打实的亲吻——唇贴唇，唇衔唇。舌尖戏弄着圆润饱满的唇珠，像是吮吸熟透的浆果。甜美的味道从舌尖蔓延向喉咙深处，他毫不犹豫的索取。方才还气势汹汹的小魅魔终究还是太过年轻，舌根被摩擦得十分舒服，丰腴的唇在接吻间隙溢出几声幼犬似的呜咽。热度冲的头脑晕晕乎乎，生存本能和一点点别扭的小心思糅合在一起，驱使着幼兽从他怀中滑脱，将大腿挤进年长恋人的胯间。  
承太郎倒抽一口气。隔着微凉的白西装裤，滑嫩柔软的大腿笨拙的取悦着半勃的器官，然而这不着调的磨蹭确实让他彻彻底底的硬起来。  
“真是够了……我跟你说过在家要好好穿裤子的吧。”  
恶作剧似的触碰起了成效，仗助得意的低笑几声。黑色的指甲顺着恋人结实的胸膛划向小腹，他思索着成年魅魔应有的帅气模样，故作高傲的昂起头望进那双翠绿深邃的眼睛，纵使自己的小脸已经红成了蜜桃。  
他压低声音，颤抖而坚定的引燃炸药。  
“你也硬了。仗助我会负责的，承太郎博士。”

被压在沙发上时仗助还是没忍住小声痛呼，后脑磕在书本上的感觉并不好受，虽然那本书是他自己放在那里的。厚重的海洋学参考书籍，上面有着博士残留的气息。  
承太郎不在的整整三个月里，孤零零的小魅魔就是凭着敏感的嗅觉和这些少得可怜的气息得以过活。他曾抱着这本书在一个又一个深夜抚慰自己的身体，无论几次都不够熟练的自慰技巧使得过程艰难到哭泣，他曾赌气的用精液弄脏博士的书本，却又在热潮冷却后乖乖的把自己弄脏的地方认真擦干净。东方仗助从来都是个乖孩子，无论多么委屈都不会给喜欢的大人惹麻烦。  
沉浸在过去的回忆中，仗助不小心走了神。直到尖尖的耳朵被不轻不重的啃咬一口，他哎呦一声昂起头，不偏不倚的撞击对方审视猎物的目光。  
“承，承太郎先生……”  
“自己主动爬上来，到这时候还走神？”  
似怒似笑的表情让仗助心里发毛。下一秒，柔韧的腰身忽然被一把抱到大腿上，宽松的居家T恤被撩开，男人不紧不慢的抬起了手。无名指上有一颗小东西在闪闪发光。  
“啊呀——好痛！承太郎先生……啊……”  
一下接一下的击打让象牙色的软臀以肉眼可见的速度发红发肿，突如其来的惩罚让小家伙一时猝不及防，几声尖叫之后慌乱的捂住嘴巴强行抑制。火辣辣的疼痛顺着尾椎蔓延开，连大腿根都有些颤抖。魅魔细长的尾巴可怜兮兮的瘫在脊背上，像一条没有生命的绳子，而从蝴蝶骨伸出来的两只小翅膀则是紧紧缩成一团。疼痛与耻情终于慢慢唤回了被情潮掩盖的理智，仗助羞耻的闭上眼睛。  
后面已经被打得红肿一片，轻轻一碰便是触电般的刺痛。他想要哀求，却知道根本没有用，因为色情的施暴者是空条承太郎。  
凶巴巴的施暴者显然发觉到那双小翅膀的异常。低沉的笑声过后他总算止住了击打，宽厚而粗糙的手将淡粉色的臀肉抓在手中肆意揉捏，指尖时不时划过敏感的小穴。  
“翅膀怎么缩起来了。仗助，你是魅魔，不是外面的麻雀。”  
“呜……”  
趴在大腿上的小家伙一声不吭。承太郎的动作渐有些变本加厉的趋势，手指缠上那根黑色的小尾巴恶意刮搔着尾根的薄肤，硬是将敏感的地带刺激到通红。  
“在家里连裤子都不穿，嗯？”他使了点力道拉扯着敏感的尾巴，“东方仗助，你是在等着外面的麻雀也进来操你？”  
“我没有……”  
那双小翅膀忽然抽动一下，然后软趴趴的搭在脊背上。东方仗助在小声抽噎，他方才明明压抑得很好，此时此刻却一发不可收拾，豆大的泪水顺着眼角落下，将沙发洇湿一小片。成年人已经没有再继续欺负，他却刹不住车，抓紧袖口拼命而徒劳的控制着泪腺的运作。  
“因为，承太郎先生说今天会回来……仗助我才，才这样……”  
小小的哭嗝把句子搅得乱七八糟。承太郎垂下眼睛望着伏在膝头的小家伙，心中生出些愧疚。这次好像欺负的过头了——也不对，这种游戏和情话他们并不是第一次做，今天的东方仗助似乎比往日要敏感的多，是他离开的太久了吗？  
博士轻轻拾起那根软绵绵的小尾巴，在心形的尖端落下个安抚的亲吻。他将小家伙翻个身抱进怀里哄着，被性器支起来的白色T恤看起来有点滑稽。仗助的委屈没有持续太久，实际上，当收到最喜欢的尾巴尖亲吻时，那点不久留的小情绪便迅速飞走了。只不过自己好像忘了些重要的事——不穿裤子的原因之一是承太郎今晚会回来，这没错。可是仅仅如此吗？  
塞满情欲的小脑袋一时转不过弯，仗助扒开博士的风衣衣领，在肩膀上留一个小小的牙印。虽然屁股还在痛，不过他们现在扯平了。黑色的小尾巴再次开始兴奋的晃动，两人心照不宣的交换一个亲吻。软乎乎的小屁股被博士轻柔的按摩两下，他将他压在身下，语调中低沉的宠溺深如沼泽。  
“抱歉，还痛吗？”  
“那就拜托承太郎先生轻一点啦……嗯，稍微快一点也可以，好饿……”  
确认男孩没有再难受，承太郎起身将外套脱下。随手抛弃的风衣遮掩了半个落地灯，原本就昏黄的客厅内能见度再次下降。身下闪烁着期待的眼睛仿佛成了掉进屋里的星星，他忍不住去亲吻。于是星星一眨一眨，含着点生理性的泪水眯成小缝，像是撒娇的犬科动物。宽松的上衣不必脱去，承太郎一手从T恤下摆抚上男孩的胸膛，另一手则从沙发缝隙中摸出一支新的润滑剂。仗助最喜欢的蜜桃味。  
“嗯……”  
乳尖被指甲轻轻掐一把。仗助难耐的闷哼一声。姿势被调整成在沙发上跪趴，他看不见承太郎的动作，却能充满期待的预测对方接下来的行动。承太郎先生喜欢先把自己的乳晕蹭到肿胀饱满，然后用指甲将内陷的乳头也撩拨到硬挺。这是仗助往日的经验，他猜对了一半。然而看破招数的小骄傲并没有持续太久，他很快就发觉了这次的不对劲。  
“承太郎……先生？”  
坚硬的指甲被有心打理成完美的弧形，贴合着男孩乳晕的形状绕着圈子，粗糙指腹时不时捻过微微鼓胀的部位，将幼嫩的蓓蕾开发到饱满熟透。然而直到乳晕被把玩的充血敏感，承太郎也迟迟没有触碰最致命的中央。  
仗助有些焦躁起来，随着每一次抚摸吐出点细碎的闷哼。那双手却又突然停止了。仗助慌乱的转过头，不料迎接他的是一个深度亲吻。被唇舌夺去的注意力令他一时无暇顾及其他，直到敏感的尾巴被再次抓住，微凉的液体顺着尾尖一路流向敏感通红的根部，然后是臀间的沟壑。小穴被流淌的汁液浸的水光淋漓，湿漉漉的尾巴散发着浓郁蜜桃香，和原本的奶味融合在一起，将整个房间浸泡在暧昧之中。  
“新鲜的蜜桃。味道应该不错？”承太郎的语气带着恶趣味的笑。他用手指沾了点臀沟的润滑剂，涂抹到仗助淡粉色的屁股上。小家伙被这一番举动羞得不行，闷闷的把脸埋进沙发抱枕里。  
不料乳尖传来的凉意让他瞬间打了个颤，仗助无措的抬起头发出失控的呜咽，胸前刺激的感觉却愈演愈烈，承太郎正抓着他的尾巴，用涂满润滑剂的尾尖刮搔着脆弱小巧的乳头，软硬适度的尖端毫不客气的戳弄着，将肿胀乳晕掩埋的小东西刺激到完全挺立，然后变得烫热、发硬。甜腻的汁液凌乱布满胸口，仗助的喘息急促起来，颤抖的身躯被揽进安心感十足的怀抱，尾尖撤去，由双手取而代之，这次是干脆而用力的狠狠揉捏一把——  
“啊！唔啊……承太郎先生！不要这样……”  
“听话，好孩子。”承太郎亲吻他的后颈。昏暗的灯光下，象牙色的肌肤犹如蜜糖。  
“正餐才刚刚开始。”

开发熟透的魅魔本就用不着多余的润滑，此时此刻，东方仗助的下身更是湿的一塌糊涂，牛奶味的爱液与蜜桃味的润滑不分你我，将肉感十足的软臀染上一层水光。男人的性器深埋进体内，被穴肉热情而渴望的缠住，再抽出时，男孩的臀与男人的性器间牵连了一条淡粉的黏液，随着越发凶猛的抽插被翻搅成淫靡的泡沫。仗助再也压抑不住哭喊，痛爽的快感惹得眉头紧蹙，不得不抓紧抱枕发泄着过剩的情欲。  
“仗助……痛吗？”  
“不……不痛，承太郎先生……呜！”  
被猛地撞到某个敏感部位时呻吟声陡然变了调，小翅膀被刺激的剧烈张开，长长的蝠翼不小心打翻了一旁的润滑剂，管中剩余的液体顺着漆黑的翅尖滴滴答答，蒙上水色的小翅膀看起来更像是暧昧的糖果，承太郎在那里落下一个看不见的吻痕。  
操弄还在继续，承太郎逐渐加快速度撞击着身下人的腔口，几日不见这里似乎又变得更加柔软，像这部位的主人一样雌伏在男人过火的侵略之下。不过这里还不是他能擅自闯入的地方，他的男孩还太小了……  
“那、呜嗯，那个……”  
“怎么了？”  
身下人似乎有些异样，承太郎匆忙刹车，紧张的的圈紧他的肩膀。  
“痛吗？”  
“不是啦……”  
仗助仍在喘息，他需要一点时间恢复体力，现在的他眼神还是迷蒙的，红彤彤的眼角像是被欺负过头的小兔子。喘了几口气之后他感觉稍微恢复过来，维持着承太郎插在体内的姿势小心翼翼的翻了个身。这个动作有些艰难，仗助皱着眉头压抑着敏感的呜咽，抬手将男人按到沙发上坐好。  
他跨坐在博士的身上，眼神中有一瞬间的犹豫，然后握紧了T恤的下摆慢慢向上掀开，将平坦而脆弱的小腹暴露在恋人的面前。  
承太郎睁大了眼睛。面前原本白净的肌肤上赫然出现了几条色情纠缠的线痕，勾勒出一枚近似的心形。但是承太郎知道这东西没这么简单。  
“是淫纹，承太郎先生。”仗助仍在小口喘息，维持着被插入的状态让一切动作都有些吃力，更别说这种事本身就让他感到十分羞耻；“我想你应该也知道的吧？这是魅魔在成年之后才会出现的东西，淫纹的位置就是子宫……”  
清澈的眼睛在灯中流淌着光。  
“也就是说啊，承太郎先生。”仗助紧张的握紧搭在自己腰间的手，“我已经可以被你‘受精’了……”  
但是他的话戛然而止，在触碰到的那只手上，本应空空荡荡的无名指位置赫然多出一枚冰凉的银环。而在此之前，他们之间从未有过婚约。  
原本雀跃的心瞬间坠入冰点。三个月内可以发生很多事，他也应该猜到的。仗助有些窘迫，他像是被烫到一样匆匆收回手，眼神一时不知该投向何处，从路灯到夜空再到两人共处多日的房间，最终却只是空洞的失去焦距，随着低垂的头颅避开承太郎的目光。蒙上水色的软唇被咬的苍白，可是他又该说什么？  
“对不起……”  
“对不起什么？”  
承太郎强行摆正那颗垂头丧气的小脑袋，认真的望进对面深蓝色的眼睛。那是一片来自地狱的海，翻涌的情潮托举着世间最纯洁的白浪。那是他好不容易才得来的、只属于空条承太郎一人的海域。  
维持着骑乘的姿势，承太郎握紧男孩的腰肢狠狠撞进最深处，猝不及防的小家伙被操的脱力尖叫，魅魔的小尾巴在空中无助的支棱两下便攀上男人的手臂，而他本人也不得不紧抱住施暴者结实的肩膀，咬住手指承受着新一轮的操弄。深入腔口的蹂躏无论何时都让他吃不消，更何况这个姿势实在是过于接近了，恋人温热的呼吸就在在耳边，将耳朵尖熏染成蜜桃似的粉红。他在说话，而仅仅是吐息就已经让仗助的阴茎硬的发疼。  
“你这家伙……小脑袋里都想些什么呢？”  
“这就是你今天这么敏感的原因？”  
仗助哪里还有回答的余地？贯穿后穴的狰狞性器磨得他呜咽都支离破碎，被快感刺激的小翅膀无意识的啪嗒啪嗒，像是催促博士快点进入新的领域进行调查。  
“既然如此……”  
“呜嗯……什么……！”  
被折腾的汁水横流的腔口猛地收缩一下。这一回，承太郎真真正正的朝着致命的部位发起进攻，他无需再顾虑了，这一天他从最初忍到现在，他今天必将亲手摘下这颗熟透的果实。随着科考队漂泊海上的时候，承太郎又何尝不是在日思夜想？  
“为我怀孕吧。仗助。”  
硕大的龟头破开紧闭的入口横冲直撞，从未体验过的滋味惹得仗助直接哭喊出声，漆黑的指甲隔着衣服抓挠着男人的脊背，却又在理智浮动时颤抖着攥紧了差点伤害到他的手。敏感的身体经不起如此汹涌的快感，性器抵在承太郎的小腹上蹭出一片水光。快要忍不住了，他埋进那人肩头紧张的闭上眼睛。  
深埋入生殖腔的性器涨大到极致，精液灌溉的感觉让小家伙尖叫着射了出来，甘美的滋味顺着体内直冲大脑，饿了三个月后的突兀盛宴使仗助差点刺激的晕过去。小腹的淫纹隐隐发出光芒，新的生命正在那里酝酿。  
可是他又太累了，翅膀和尾巴软软的低垂下来。朦胧中他感受到久违的温暖将身躯包容，是他的承太郎先生。轻柔的亲吻从鼻尖一路缠绵到唇角，将性事中流下的眼泪吻去。熟悉的触感让仗助突然有点想哭。这算是回答吗？他紧紧抱住他，生怕下一秒那人就反悔或是离去。  
“承太郎先生会负责的吧？”魅魔不安的甩甩尾巴。  
回应他的是拥抱和浴缸里的温水，以及尾尖上圆环的闪闪发光。  
仗助睁大了眼睛。他是什么时候套上去的？  
“真是够了。”  
承太郎打开淋浴头，温水从小家伙的头上稀里哗啦的倾洒下来。他将牛奶味的洗发乳搓在男孩的脑袋上，柔软的香气令人困倦的眯起眼睛。身后就是令人安心的怀抱，他想要放松地休息一会，在他的温柔乡。  
“在这个问题上，我从来没有其他回答。”


End file.
